Trapecio del Amor
by BenjaminDeLa
Summary: AU: Los hermanos Helios y Haruka deciden probar su suerte en una ciudad después de verse obligados a dejar su hogar. Ambos terminan siendo parte del Circo Dead Moon donde los integrantes sufren por familias destrozadas, sueños rotos e incluso sabrán que la existencia del Circo se debe a una pelea padre-hijo. Además de que los hermanos Tenoh sufrirán de amor por primera vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola fandom! primera historia que publico en esta plataforma, es un poco aterrador jajaja Bien espero les guste la historia, incluiré a varios personajes tanto como las sailors y algunos villanos. No olviden dejar review para ayudar a mejorar el fic, disfrutenlo!**

-Bien, aquí estamos hermanito. La tierra prometida -decía una rubia admirando el panorama

-Tranqulizate, es sólo la ciudad Haruka -respondía un poco cansado un chico de cabello plateado. Los hermanos Haruka y Helios Tenoh habían crecido en las afueras de la ciudad por decisión de sus padres. Quienes habían preferido llevar la vida de campo que la estresante vida de la ciudad, los hermanos habian sido felices pero de igual manera problematicos.

Habían tenido que dejar su hogar atrás debido a la mala fama que se habían hecho por tantos malentendidos en los que se veían envueltos desde que la mayor tenía 15 años y su hermano 13. Pero no todo había sido tan malo, siempre se las ingeniaron para lograr pagar unos cuantos objetos que rompian sin querer y de alguna forma eso los hizo más preparados para la vida

-Muestra más emoción -dijo un poco molesta Haruka- finalmente nosotros ponemos las reglas y si tenemos un conflicto aquí, sólo los involucrados lo sabrán. No como en casa que se enteraba el panadero, la profesora, el jardinero, el lechero...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero entiende que ha sido un camino largo y honestamente prefiero comer antes y quizás dormir

-Sólo debías decirlo y listo, según papá con el dinero que traemos tenemos para pagar un alquiler durante un buen tiempo. Asi que vayamos a comer algo rapido y después dedicaremos el día a conseguir un techo -decía la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Haruka salimos de la casa a las 5 de la mañana, tardamos cuatro horas en vez de cinco porque quisiste correr toda una hora y quieres que sigamos caminando?! -en la voz del chico se podía notar el cansancio y más que nada el hartazgo

-Ya tienes 20 años Helios, si tanto extrañas a tu maldito caballo blanco lo hubieras traído!

-Lo hubiera traido pero este no es un lugar para él!

-Entonces deja de lloriquear y muévete, Dios! mamá si que te consintió mucho! -los hermanos comenzaron a caminar alternando hacia donde iban, no tenían ni la más remota idea de donde estaban pero así era mejor para ellos pues eran dos personas que siempre están a la espectativa, qué mejor que recorrer un lugar que no conoces?. Al cabo de unos minutos el olor de un conocido platillo los hizo detenerse en seco, aunque provocó que una mujer les gritara que eran unos idiotas pues ya que estaban en una calle concurrida. Pero no les pudo importar menos

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que el ramen de mamá olía genial -dijo Helios caminando a la par de su hermana mayor

-Tienes razón, pero ya sabes lo que decía papá, "no necesariamente sabe igual que a lo que huele"

-SI pero igual no olvides que eso nos dijo para que probaramos viceras de pato cuando eramos niños -ambos hicieron un gesto de asco al recordar aquel extraño sabor. Sin demorarse entraron al local de donde provenía el delicioso aroma. Mientras buscaban una mesa donde sentarse lograron ver que el lugar sólo servía ramen, ninguna otra cosa. Se sentaron cerca de una esquina pues ahí era el único lugar donde no había mucha gente. Poco después una mujer se les acercó para tomar su orden y ambos lo pidieron con carne de cerdo y como bebida agua natural, al momento la mujer les llevó sus bebidas y dijo que dentro de poco tiempo les llevaría el resto de su orden

-Sabes, voy a extrañar nuestra vida -decía Haruka mientras tomaba su bebida

-A que te refieres? -dijo extrañado el peliplateado, pues su hermana había mostrado cierta emoción al partir

-Aunque de esta forma tendremos menos problemas y pondremos nuestras reglas, extrañaré al viejo demente que era nuestro vecino e incluso pelear con el hijo del panadero

-Siempre peleabas con él, lástima que nunca supo que eres una chica -Helios se recargo sobre la silla y sonrió divertido- daría lo que fuera por ver su cara cuando papá le diga, siempre fue vencido por una chica con facilidad, incluso le quitaste muchas novias

-Era un debilucho, creo que ni un arenque es tan escualido como el por eso ellas preferían a alguien como yo -ambos rieron por el comentario de la rubia. La comida siguió con recuerdos de ambos; la primera vez que pelearon, la primera vez que fueron echados de algún lugar, cuantas veces habían sido rechazados por las chicas, y cosas por el estilo. Al terminar y pagar la cuenta salieron y comenzaron a caminar por donde habían venido. Pero el sonido de una muchedumbre concentrase atrás de ellos los hizo girarse. Vieron una carabana de grandes vehículos con personas se acercaba, no sabían muy bien de que se trataba

-Qué es eso? Por qué están todos eufóricos?

-Si no me equivoco creo que es una especie de desfile para promocionar un circo -los hermanos se subieron a un vehículo que estaba estacionado o más bien abandonado por como lucía. Veían a distintas personas realizando cosas que asombraban, lograron ver a alguien con cabello azulado casi oscuro haciendo un truco con cuchillos.

Los lanzaba a una gran altura y en lo que la gravedad los hacia descender se dedicaba a hacer peligrosas acrobacias para atrapar un cuchillo con los que tenía en las manos y pisar al segundo que lanzaba. A su lado se encontraba una bastante linda mujer que se dedicaba a haces maniobras con fuego pero lo que impresionó a Haruka fue que lo lanzara desde su boca y podía asegurar que no se había echado nada como lo hacían algunos fanáticos en las ferias. Y al final estaba un presentador con antifaz y que llevaba el micrófono invitando a las personas a asistir

-Acérquense todos! todos aquellos que desean divertirse -decía energético el hombre- el circo Dead Moon ha regresado después de una larga temporada! y ahora somos mejores que antes. Pero siempre con nosotros a nuestras ya queridas trapecistas!

A sus espaldas aparecieron cuatro mujeres que tenían caracterizadas sus espaldas de tal forma que se camuflajeaban con el adornado del improvisado escenario. Helios y la rubia quedaron impactados pues a pesar de la distancia lograron ver lo suficientemente bien a cada una de ellas. Una era alta y de cabello castaño, dos eran rubias seguramente eran parientes y al final una peliaqua que llamó mucho la atención de Haruka. Emanaba un aura tan misteriosa que la incitaba a dejarle los ojos encima

-Estás bien Haruka? -preguntó el hermano menor de la mencionada- o es que acaso...

-Por supuesto que no... pero no te negaré que es muy bella -siguieron observando unos momentos más el desfile. Al final vieron algo que no les agradó del todo, pues venían en jaulas unos animales. No eran muy grandes a excepción del las leonas pero no les molestaba el que estuvieran encerrados, no, era que no lucían muy bien- parecen enfermos, como si estuvieran mareados

-Eso es peligroso, tanto como para ellos como para sus cuidadores -los chicos sólo frucieron el ceño pero no había nada que hacer. Ya habían visto como se anunciaba el circo, así que los hermanos comenzaban a bajar del vehículo para marcharse pero de pronto escucharon un enorme estruendo, como si algo se hubiese roto y luego gritos de pánico. Sólo vieron como las personas corrían en dirección opuesta de por donde avanzaba el desfile, no entendían así que la rubia jaló a un hombre por la camisa

-Qué sucede? por qué están así?

-Las leonas del circo se salieron de sus jaulas! -los dos Tenoh sólo pusieron los ojos en blanco, Haruka soltó al sujeto y dejo su equipaje debajo de aquel auto abandonado- Helios, quizás podamos controlar esto. Si logramos detener una estampida de ganado podemos con unos gatos enormes

-Sólo recuerda que estos no son como el que tenía la señora Sayaka -los chicos se preparaban para ayudar, pero justo cuando recién comenzaban su carrera hacía el lugar un chico pelirojo de más o menos la edad de la rubia los detuvo

-Será mejor que no intervengan, si ellos son cirqueros deben saber como controlar la situación...

-Vete al diablo! ellos necesitarán todas la manos necesarias -dijo desafiante Haruka

-Quien diablos te crees idiota? Si eres un verdadero hombre atrévete a acercarte allí, ve y baila con la muerte!

-Ella es mi pareja de baile desde hace años... -dijo la chica antes de empujar a aquel tipo y correr, Helios la siguió pero se giró para ver la expresión del pelirojo pero lo vio caminar despreocupado. Sólo leyó "Circo Death Phantom" en la playera que vestía este, decidió correr de una vez por todas a ayudar a su hermana, la encontró inmóvil viendo hacia un callejón

-Qué haces-?

-Shhh! es por eso que salieron de las jaulas en primer lugar -el peliplateado se acercó confundido a su hermana. Le sorprendió ver a las leonas beber agua de lo que al parecer era agua estancada, no olía mal por lo que estaban seguros que era agua que pudieran beber los felinos.

-No se acerquen! -les gritó un peliazul llegando con el pelinegro de antifaz y un castaño- nosotros nos encargaremos de...la...situa... Haruka?!

-Seiya?! -dijo sorprendida la chica- no pensé que hubieses venido a esta ciudad!

-Qué hacen aquí? creí que nunca dejarían su hogar, entonces si están aquí... -Seiya relajó los hombros y les arrojó las cuerdas a Haruka a Helios- ustedes pueden con esto

-Qué demonios haces Seiya?! -dijo el hombre con el antifaz- como les arrojas tan despreocupadamente lo que usaremos para volverlas a meter a su lugar?!

-Tranquilo Mamoru, ellos tienen una especie de conexión con los animales. Ellos pueden con esto -Seiya se aseguró que los Tenoh estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para susurrarle al pelinegro- ellos podrían ser buenos domadores, es justo lo que nos falta para iniciar la temporada bien. Además nos quitaríamos de problemas porque saben como cuidarlos, mejor que el idiota frances o cualquiera de nosotros

-Y que crees que aceptarán? -dijo el castaño que había escuchado todo lo dicho por Seiya- si dejaron el campo es por algo

-Aceptarán Taiki, conozco bien a Haruka... además si eso no funciona tenemos a nuestra arma secreta -dijo Seiya señalando a las trapecistas que trataban de entender que había salido mal con la cadena de la jaula

-Hey Seiya! -gritó la rubia, el nombrado se giró y casi se le cae la quijada al ver como ella y su hermano tenían controlada la situación sin haber usado la cuerda especial para las leonas- que hacemos con ellas?

-M-Metelas a la jaula, l-las revisaremos al llegar -Haruka asintió y junto con el peliplateado se acercaban a donde les habían indicado. Las dos rubias que estaban ahí y junto con la castaña se alejaron al ver como se acercaban esas dos personas con las leonas. Sólo la peliaqua se quedo en su lugar. Sin mucho esfuerzo los felinos entraron y se volvió a cerrar la jaula, las personas que seguían cerca estaba atónitos por la facilidad que se resolvió la situación y de igual manera estaban intrigados por esos dos chicos que lo habían hecho. Mamoru se percató de ello y volvió a tomar el micrófono

-Damas y caballeros! esto no ha sido un accidente, ha sido la forma en la que decidimos prensentarles a los nuevos domadores del circo Dead Moon! -las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y los animos volverion a ser los mismo que como lo eran minutos antes. Haruka y Helios veían confundidos al hombre y a Seiya, que les dio a entender con señas que les explicaría luego. Ambos suspiraron, el peliplateado se ofreció en ir por su equipaje prometiendo no tardar

-Lo han hecho muy bien ustedes dos -dijo una melódica voz detrás de la rubia, se giró para encontrarse con esa trapecista de cabello aqua misteriosa- ojala no sea mentira que se unirán al circo

-Pues la verdad no tengo idea... soy Tenoh Haruka -la chica le extendió la mano a esa hermosa figura frente a ella y esta sonriendo la estrechó

-Kaioh Michiru, espero se nos unan. Necesitamos a personas como ustedes en el circo

-Si puedo hablar seguido contigo es probable que aceptemos -Haruka sonrió coquetemente causando que la otra chica riera

-Vaya, nunca conocí a una chica que implementara el coqueteo descarado pero elegante al igual que yo... -la rubia se congeló ante el comentario de Michiru, era la primera vez que alguien se daba cuenta que era una mujer. Pero eso causó que el interés de Haruka por la peliaqua aumentara- será un placer convivir contigo, Ha-ru-ka

-Haruka! necesito ayuda -gritó Helios antes de que gran parte del equipaje cayera al suelo, casi instantáneamente se acercó a ayudarlo- que tanto hablabas con esa chica?

-Helios, es probable que nos convirtamos en gente del circo

-...Qué?! -dijo el peliplateado realmente confundido. Qué les deparaba ahora a esos dos hermanos?


	2. Chapter 2

**He tardado pero he vuelto, trataré de ser más constante para publicar y no dejar por tanto sin actualizar, les agradezco por leer el primer cap! También aprovechó para decirles que espero hayan pasado bien en navidad y feliz año nuevo! (si, ya se que es la mitad de Enero jajaja)**

 **Oh! Casi lo olvido, la época es finales de los 30, ya que no lo había mencionado antes.**

-Tanto tiempo estudiando y aprendiendo a ser auto-suficientes como para terminar en el circo! -decía Helios que iba en la parte delantera de una pick up 1938. Era la camioneta de Seiya y se había ofrecido a llevar a los hermanos al lugar donde dormían todos los integrantes del circo

-No es tan malo sabes? Creo que somos de las personas más felices, claro que hay problemas pero somos felices... la mayor parte del tiempo

-Con eso no lo animarás mucho -dijo la rubia suspirando, luego miró fijamente a Seiya y rió a grave voz- sabes no dejo de pensar que ahora pareces una chica

-Oh cállate! -dijo el chico de cabello azul- sabes que el cabello largo siempre lo he usado y bueno, el maquillaje es algo común en este tipo de trabajo, además no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que viste sólo chalecos con rombos y boinas

-Hmm... el siempre reservado Kou Seiya se convirtió en un extrovertido hombrecito -dijo Haruka haciendo enojar a Seiya. Pero cuando iba a comenzar la discusión vio que habían llegado a su destino. Era una construcción de seis pisos, no era lo más fino pero era mejor que varios que había en la ciudad. Estaba apenas cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-Este edificio es donde vivimos todos, el padre de Mamoru es cirquéro desde hace años, en ese entonces el hombre tenía 20 años. Así que se hizo un buen dinero y compró este lugar para que su hijo lo usará de forma adecuada -el peliazul estacionó y los hermanos bajaron su equipaje, que era realmente un par de sacos cada quien- ustedes estarán en el cuarto piso, estarán frente la habitación que comparto con Taiki. A menos que quieran congelarse el trasero como Yaten

-A que te refieres? -preguntó confundido el más joven del trío

-Les mostraré -abrió la puerta principal y sólo se vio dos puertas que eran de habitaciones- aquí en el cuarto de la izquierda duerme Mamoru junto con una trapecista. Y de este lado duermen las dos niñas del circo

-Está caliente este piso -dijo Haruka mientras se quitaba su boina

-Si, de hecho por eso lo odia Mamoru. Pero si necesita ir revisar algo del circo puede salir rápido. En el segundo piso duermen Ami y Makoto en el de la izquierda y en la derecha están Minako y Rei

-Espero conocerlas antes de ir a dormir -decía Helios que comenzaba a sufrir para subir su equipaje

-En la cena las conocerás... Este es el tercer piso,en la izquierda duermen Michiru y su hermanastra Kakyuu. Yaten duerme en la derecha pero su habitación es la más fría del edificio -decía Seiya que miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona- recuerda que Michiru duerme en la izquierda, a menos que pretendas acosar a mi hermanito

-Cállate...

-Este es el cuarto piso, de este lado dormimos Taiki y yo, ustedes lo harán del lado derecho -Haruka y Helios abrieron la puerta y vieron que no era tan reducido como esperaban. Había una cama con las sábanas y cobijas dobladas sobre un colchón descubierto y a lado un futon que lucía cómodo pese a estar muy cercano a la ventana. Había una especie de persiana que no dejaría entrar ni el más fuerte rayo de sol y un par de mesas de noche con lámparas pequeñas y baratas. Y una puerta que llevaba a un sencillo baño completo y un pequeño ropero

-El problema es definir quién dormirá en el futon

-No les gusta? -preguntó extrañado Seiya

-Ambos preferimos el futon -el peliazul sólo parpadeó un par de veces y se giró

-Vamos arriba, deben conocer por completo el edificio -los hermanos botaron su equipaje y siguieron a su guía- este es el quinto piso, aquí duermen los hermanos de Mamoru. Tienen problemas con las chicas del circo pero no nos han dejado por qué los necesitamos además de que han prometido no meterse en más problemas y han mantenido su palabra

-Quizás nos lleguemos a llevar con ellos bien, somos igual de problemáticos -dijo el peliplateado riendo

-No es ese tipo de problemas, son más bien como heridas que quedan después de que una relación terminan mal -Haruka se quedó pensando que tan mala era la situación que había llegado a esas instancias- y este es el corazón del edificio, aquí nos juntamos para comer todos los días. Mamoru y sus hermanos hicieron unos trabajos manuales aquí para que sólo quedaran las cuatro paredes, la instalación de gas la expandieron y tuberías ya había

-Vaya... -dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos hermanos. Habían una gran espacio para preparar comida y un par de estufas de buen tamaño

-La mesa, la barra...todo es hecho a medida verdad? -preguntó Helios

-A si es, verán Mamoru y sus hermanos-

-Somos realmente un grupo de chicos adoptados por el mismo hombre. Mientras en el orfanato nos enseñaron carpintería nuestro padre nos enseño todo lo que había que saber del circo -dijo un hombre de cabello rubio corto, vestía pantalones holgados y una playera sin mangas blancas- que hacen estos dos aquí Seiya? quedamos que no están permitidas las visitas

-Tranquilízate Jadeite, están frente a los nuevos domadores -decía con calma el peliazul

-Quien tomó esa decisión? -el hombre mostraba señales de estar realmente enojado- crees que con sólo traerlos podrán quedarse?

-Mamoru fue quien lo decidió, las leonas se salieron de las jaulas. Al parecer no hiciste tu trabajo de darles agua antes de meterlas -respondió Seiya con una expresión de enojo, y los puños a sus lados

-Eso es trabajo de un domador...

-Si pero hasta hoy hasta hace una hora no teníamos domador y acordamos que sería responsabilidad de todos -dijo el peliazul ante la necedad de hombre

-No intentes señalarme como responsable de algo que no hicieron bien como cerrar bien las jaulas

-Parece que eres más idiota de lo que muestras -dijo Haruka sacándose el abrigo- pero es bueno saber de quien fue culpa

-Será mejor que no te acerques a los animales -decía el peliplateado mientras imitaba las acciones de su hermana

-Además de intrusos son unos busca problemas -Jadeite se acercó peligrosamente a la rubia, Haruka se preparaba para soltar el primer golpe pero una voz desde las escaleras la distrajo

-Jadeite! -gritó una pelinegra con un vestido rojo y puntos blancos- siempre buscas problemas con quien sea. Mamoru te está buscando desde hace rato

-Te salvaste idiota pero la próxima vez no habrá nadie que pueda interferir -dijo el hombre para pasar a un lado de la pelinegra y bajar las escaleras

-Perdónalo, ha estado de muy mal humor desde hace meses

-Quien eres? -preguntó Haruka mientras acomodaba en una de las sillas su abrigo - te me haces familiar

-Soy Hino Rei, era quien hacia el espectáculo de fuego -dijo la mujer tapándose con una mano la parte izquierda de su rostro- el maquillaje que usamos es para cuidar nuestra identidad

-Jamás te hubiera reconocido si no me hubieras dicho! -dijo la rubia- soy Tenoh Haruka y el es mi hermano

-Tenoh Helios, gusto en conocerla señorita Rei...

-No seas tan formal, después de todo ahora son de los nuestros -dijo la mujer- han llegado casi todos los miembros del circo, ya que están ansiosos de conocer a nuestros dos nuevos y guapos domadores

-Guapos? -dijo con una sonrisa Seiya mirando a la chica de cabello oscuro

-S-Sólo quédense aquí -fue lo último que dijo Rei antes de comenzar a bajar

-Tan típico de ustedes dos...

-Por cierto Seiya, cuando tendríamos que comenzar con esto? -preguntó Helios con una ceja alzada

-Ahhh...- el peliazul comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y comenzó a moverse mucho- pues... sería grandioso que desde mañana nos acompañaran

-Mañana?! -preguntaron los hermanos sin poder creerlo

-Verán, acabamos de regresar del tour del mediterráneo y pues nos hicimos populares en el extranjero pero tenemos la presión de ser igual de buenos aquí pues esta es nuestra ciudad y debemos probarles que siempre serán nuestra prioridad

-Pero ni siquiera conocemos a todos los animales, no creo que sea sólo las leonas -dijo la rubia tomando asiento- o si?

-Bueno, cuando pasamos por un pueblo alejado en cuanto regresábamos vimos una cría hambrienta, solitaria y con el pelaje en muy al estado. No tuvimos corazón para dejarlo así que lo trajimos para cuidarlo mientras se recupere y quizás termine en un zoológico -Seiya vio como Haruka era la única que lo miraba con rudeza mientras el peliplateado no entendía a que animal se refería

-Es un tigre cierto? -preguntó finalmente la chica y el peliazul sólo asintió- quisiera verlo para ver en que estado esta, sino tendremos que dejarlo en mejores manos

-Entiendo...y además de los gatos tenemos un lémur, otro de nuestros rescates. Si no lo sacábamos de esa jaula seguro se lo hubieran comido

-Espera un momento, quieres decir que son un circo de caridad que salva animales? -dijo Helios quedándose pensativo hasta que con una expresión de horror en el rostro preguntó- cuantos animales son Seiya?

-5...las tres leonas, el tigre y dos lemures. Aunque son de diferente especie, además esos dos no suelen dar problemas ya que nos conocen a todos y Amadi es muy obediente al igual que Taichi

-Esta bien, esta bien. Ya entendimos -Haruka se levantó de su asiento y miró fijamente al peliazul- sólo me preocupa el tigre. Necesitamos verlo hoy si es que vamos a empezar mañana.

-Eso suena bien -escucharon la voz de un hombre y como muchos pasos se acercaban, pronto la habitación quedo llena. Vieron como llegó un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos azules además de que vestía un traje casi completo pues sólo le faltaba el saco, él fue quien había hablado- veo que son comprometidos y saben sobre los animales. Es un gusto tenerlos aquí

-No se arrepentirá de habernos unido -decía Helios haciendo una reverencia al igual que su hermana

-Sólo que sería genial que nos presentáramos -dijo la rubia poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa- soy Tenoh Haruka

-yo soy su hermano menor, Helios

-Mi nombre es Chiba Mamoru. Soy el presentador en las funciones y el encargado de que funcione el circo -el hombre se giró a un grupo de 3 hombres- ellos son mis hermanos adoptivos

-Soy Nephrite, soy malabarista de piedras ardiendo -dijo un hombre de cabello castaño largo, vestía pantalones cortos con tirantes y una playera blanca de manga corta

-Soy Kunzite, igual malabarista pero de objetos pesados -aquel hombre era enorme, sin duda se dedicaba a cargar cosas pesadas. Estaba vestido igual que el anterior

-Yo soy Zoicite y al igual que mi otro hermano Jadeite soy acróbata. Por supuesto de alto riesgo - "otro rubio creído" pensaba Haruka viendolo bien "incluso se visten igual!". La rubia agradecía que el otro de cabello corto no estuviera en la sala.

-Yo soy Usagi, soy una de las cuatro trapecistas! -decía alegre la rubia aun no se había cambiado el disfraz del desfile al igual que la otra rubia a su lado

-Soy Minako y es obvio que igual soy trapecista -esta chica usaba el cabello más largo que el resto y antes de que Haruka desviara la mirada, Minako le guiñó el ojo haciéndola reír silenciosamente

-Y yo soy Makoto, al parecer la única madura presente -dijo una alta pero bella chica castaña. Haruka sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, esa chica le recordaba a una de sus primeras novias

-Mako-chan! eres mala!

-No quieras avergonzarnos en la primera impresión!

-Nunca cambian -decía Rei con una sonrisa sarcástica, hasta que miró en todas direcciones, como si buscara a alguien- donde está Michiru?

Al escuchar ese nombre Haruka puso toda su atención. Pues llevaba preguntándose lo mismo desde hace un rato, quería conocer a esa chica de cabello hermoso y ojos encantadores.

-Creo que salió con Jadeite -dijo Kunzite sin ver a la chica pelinegra

-Ya veo... -repentinamente el ambiente se tensó. Minako se dirigió hasta donde estaba Rei y la tomó del brazo- bien, debemos irnos. Hablaremos más noche Haruka, Helios

-Conocerán al resto en la cena -decía la rubia que jalaba a la pelinegra hacia abajo. Lo demás suspiraron, unos silenciosamente y otros sacaron totalmente el aire de sus pulmones. Se dirigieron a sus habitaciones dejando al trío original

-A eso me refiero con que hay problemas con ellos -rompió el silencio Seiya al ver la expresión de sorpresa que tenían ambos Tenoh- Kunzite y Minako fueron los que peor terminaron... y los últimos de hecho. Él trató de, pues f-forzarla...entienden a que me refiero?

-Si -dijo secamente Haruka

-En verdad pasó eso? -preguntó incrédulo Helios a lo que el peliazul asintió

-Si, Rei y Minako tienen una relación muy cercana de amistad...incluso en ocasiones creemos que hay más que eso. El punto es que Rei odia a Kunzite por lo que pasó -el hombre se sentó frente a ellos y siguió hablando- Makoto y Nephrite son los únicos que no tuvieron problemas, incluso en ocasiones se hablan como si nada. Rei y Jadeite duraron poco, pues eran más opuestos que compatibles pero una vez que se alejaron el ambiente se relajo pero aún así él no supera el hecho de haber sido rechazado... por eso siempre esta de malhumor y agresivo

-Este lugar es un manicomio de enamorados -decía Haruka con un tono de ironía, el peliazul sonrió pues ya que en verdad lo parecía. Estaba por contarles su experiencia cuando escuchaba unos tacones acercarse seguidos por unos pasos firmes

-Hemos vuelto! prepararemos algo muy bueno por la llegada de nuestros nuevos miembros! -dijo emocionada una peliaqua que era seguida por un rubio. Ambos con bolsas de compras. Michiru se giró para ver que Seiya estaba ahí al igual que los dos hermanos y sin poder entender por qué, la chica se sonrojó al comprender que la rubia la había escuchado

-Vaya, Haruka podrá ser testigo del gran sazón que tiene Kaioh Michiru -el peliazul hizo que ambos se sonrojaran levemente "esto será muuuy divertido..." pensaba Seiya disfrutando ver a ambas chicas avergonzarse.

Pero no había sido el único, pues Jadeite había visto la reacción de Haruka y sonrió maliciosamente "así que a ese idiota le gusta Michiru eh? ya se como lo destruiré" el rubio dejo las compras y decidió bajar con sus hermanos pues necesitaría toda la ayuda posible y sabía que ellos no le fallarían.

 **Responderé reviews a lo largo de la semana. Gracias por apoyar la historia, no olviden dejar review (ya saben, para mejorar la historia) y darle follow/fav. Gracias lectores y buenas noches!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lectores! vaya, no tengo verguenza. Tardé bastante esta vez pero ahora traje un cap más largo jeje si, me faltan agregar vaarios personajes más pero todo a su paso. Aclaro que uso ciertos tèrminos con la intención de que se siga mejor la lectura aunque otros no estuve muy seguro de aplicar. Bien, hasta aquí la introducción y ahora si, aquí el nuevo cap!**

Casi al fondo de aquel gran comedor/cocina había una radio que había sido encendida por Seiya, alegando que era usualmente hacian Makoto y Michiru cuando cocinaban. También que ellas escogían quienes podrían ayudarles, sin rodeos pidieron a Taiki, Seiya, Haruka y Helios. Estos últimos con la excusa de conocerlos mejor y que eran conocidos de los hermanos Kou. El peliazul y la rubia ayudaban a quitar la cáscara a unas patatas mientras que Taiki y Helios cortaban vegetales dejando el resto a las chicas

-Vaya canciones tan melancólicas, me recuerdan a cuando mi padre bebe de más y se sienta en su sofa a escuchar la radio -dijo Haruka tomando otra patata y con su otra mano tomó el cuchillo que usaba para su tarea

-Ahora que recuerdo, tus padres eran sastres cierto? -decía Taiki desde el otro lado de la mesa- tengo memorias de visitar tu casa por los vestidos de mi madre

-Es cierto, lo extraño es que nunca convivimos -dijo serio Seiya pero por el hecho de estar bastante concentrado en su trabajo

-Si iban regularmente por qué no hablaban? -preguntó Makoto desde la barra sazonando lo que parecía un gran trozo de carne

-No estábamos en casa antes del anochecer, Haruka y yo solíamos ir cerca de las montañas a buscar insectos o mascotas abandonadas -respondió Helios levantando la mirada a la castaña

-Dime Haruka, a que te dedicabas antes de decidir venir aquí? -dijo Michiru girándose para mirar directo a los ojos azules de la rubia. Haruka titubeo antes de respondérle pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo escuchó unos ruidosos pasos subiendo y vio a un peliplateado de ojos verdes cargando un saco que no dejaba ver que contenía dentro. Aquel hombre vestía un overol que le quedaba bastante holgado y una miserable camisa blanca sin magas debajo de este, y su cabello era bastante corto

-Oh Michiru, siempre que te veo fuera de la carpa estás en este lugar. No te fastidia todo el sol que le da aquí? -dijo el joven mientras dejaba en saco en una de las esquinas del lugar- son bastante frescos por lo que me dijo el vendedor, comeremos nabos hasta el hartazgo

-Oh no! otra vez nabos Michiru?! -se quejo Seiya encarando a la peliaqua- no podré volver a comer otro más después de lo que pasó la última vez!

-Oye me costó mucho traerlos hasta aquí así que no tienes opción que comerlos de acuerdo -dijo el ojiverde para luego desviar la mirada sorprendido a los hermanos Tenoh que estaban relativamente cerca uno del otro- quienes son estos? son de los que están hablando esos cuatro idiotas?

-Probablemente, dime. Recuerdas al amigo de papá el señor Tenoh?

-Por supuesto, cuantas veces no fui a pagarle

-Esos dos con cara de idiotas son sus hijos Yaten -ahora fue el turno de Haruka de sorprenderse

-Yaten?! pero, pero, pero que no usabas el cabello más largo? y siempre vestías camisa y corbata. Que rayos?

-Oye, oye. No iba a quedarme así para siempre, además de que siempre me veías así porque iba con tu padre a que arreglara mis camisas. Tengo un cuerpo extraño -dijo acercándose el peliplateado- tu no cambiaste en lo absoluto, sigues siendo la burladora de la que escuché hablar?

-Burladora? -preguntó intrigada Michiru, haciendo sudar frío a la rubia

-Si, Haruka tenía la fama de un hombre seductor de primera. "El galán perfecto" o "el mejor partido" eran sus apodos. Muchas chicas adoraban a Haruka pero creo que ninguna supo la verdadera naturaleza de la mayor de los Tenoh. Una problemática chica con un encanto del diablo

-Chica? -murmuró por lo bajo Makoto quien se mantenía en silencio. Haruka quería matar en ese momento al ojiverde, que peor que revelen un pasado que quieres dejar atrás justo enfrente de la peliaqua?

-Bien, creo que es suficiente Yaten -dijo la rubia empujándolo levemente- no creo que quieras que revele que limpiabas chimeneas, upss, se me salió

-Tu-!

-Haruka, Helios -decía Mamoru evitando una guerra en la mesa- pueden acompañarme un momento?

Los hermanos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y comenzaron a seguir al pelinegro escaleras abajo. Cuando ya casi llegaba al inició de estas Haruka buscó la mirada de Michiru pero ella la observaba de manera dura para luego darle la espalda de forma sutil. La rubia suspiró, maldijo una y otra vez a Yaten en su mente "ahora será cinco veces más difícil, que imagen tendrá de mi en este momento?"

Los hermanos Kou vieron como bajanban los Tenoh dejando el lugar sólo con el sonido de la música de la radio. Siguieron con sus deberes cada quien, Yaten se sentó donde estaba la rubia y decidió ayudar con las patatas. Seiya veía cada cierto tiempo a la peliaqua, vio la reacción que tuvo cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermano "tonto Yaten, por como lo dijo pareció que Haruka era una especie retorcida y femenina de gigoló..."

-Entonces... -la voz de Michiru hizo que la música quedara de fondo- Haruka solía estar con chicas al mismo tiempo?

-No realmente -respondió el peliplateado- Haruka era una especie de casanova femenino, no se como explicarlo pero ella no se sentía cómoda con eso. Tenía fama de ser lo mejor de lo mejor, pero ninguna de esas chicas sabía que en realidad había una mujer debajo de esas ropas masculinas. Salió con pocas mujeres, y eramos sólo unos cuantos los que sabíamos de esa relaciones

-Quienes sabían? -preguntaba la castaña preparando el horno

-Los padres de Haruka, su amigo del que no recuerdo su nombre, Helios, sus padres, nosotros tres y las chicas con las que salía -decía Taiki con un tono simple- Haruka no es el tipo de mujer muy segura de si misma, aparenta que lo es pero en el fondo es muy sensible

-Tampoco exageres Taiki, no es como si en casa fueran del tipo de personas que no les importaría que una chica se vista como hombre como aquí. En esta ciudad les importa muy poco -decía el peliazul. Nuevamente el silencio había invadido la habitación, Makoto junto con la ayuda de Michiru metieron al horno lo que habían preparado y suspiraron con cansancio viéndose mutuamente

-Así que Haruka es realmente una mujer... sabia que no eran cosas mías -decía la castaña haciendo reír suavemente al resto

-Si, la verdad yo no comprendo como la pueden confundir. Es un poco obvio -decía Yaten dejando de lado las patatas- por cierto, hay algo que quiero decirles

El peliplateado había sonado más serio de lo que acostumbraba, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que lo escuchaban atentamente. Mientra tanto, Haruka y Helios llegaban a la entrada de un lugar donde lo que parecía ser el lugar donde estaría instalado el circo. La rubia logró ver a que los hermanos de Mamoru eran los que levantaban la carpa junto con otros hombres. El pelinegro los dirigía a una que ya estaba armada y que se veía bastante amplia, al entrar supieron inmediatamente por que los había llamado. Una de las leonas parecía bastante desanimada y sus compañeras no dejaban de dar vueltas a su alrededor

-Ha estado así desde que las cambiamos de lugar, no se si este mareada o comió algo que no debía pero me preocupa -dijo Mamoru mientras buscaba algo en una caja- tenemos estos medicamentos para ellas pero no se si deba darle alguno

-Que tiene en la pata? -dijo Helios que al parecer no le prestaba atención- no deja de lamersela

-No ha dejado de hacer eso desde esta mañana que la preparábamos para el desfile y ... -el pelinegro se encontró con la mirada en blanco de los hermanos los cuales se miraron entre si y suspiraron

-Menos mal que estamos aquí estoy segura de que debe tener un corte o algo. Entraré a quitárselo -la rubia apenas iba a abrir la puerta que la separaba de aquellos enormes animales cuando repentinamente se arrojaron con violencia. Asustando a los tres- m-me pregunto si han c-comido

-A-Ah, creo que no -dijo Mamoru dejando los medicamentos en su lugar- en lo que comen creen que puedan ayudarnos en otras cosas? Haruka podrías ir por la comida de Amadi y Taichi? Sparkle aún le están saliendo los dientes así que sólo come carne machacada... podrías?

-Claro, pero Helios...?

-Necesitan dos pares de brazos por allá, así que les ayudaremos una vez que alimentemos a estas tres hermanas. El vendedor está a un par de cuadras, el sabe la cantidad sólo dile que vas de parte de Mamoru Chiba

-Entiendo, entonces los veo en un momento -sin más Haruka salió a paso apresurado mirando a su alrededor.

Parecía que el circo estaba ubicado bastante cerca de algunas tabernas y cabarets. Pero era extraño que girando en la siguiente calle había todo tipo de lugares donde vendían alimentos. Todo era tan homogéneo que resultaba confuso pero quizás con el tiempo se acostumbraria. Tal y como había dicho el pelinegro, el vendedor ya tenía preparado el pedido y se lo entrego a la rubia.

Cuando se preparaba para dejar el establecimiento vio como un vehículo parecido al Seiya sólo que este estaba más descuidado giraba a toda velocidad hacia la calle de donde Haruka había salido. Le restó importancia y emprendió su camino de regreso, todo le resultaba un poco más agitado que en su viaje de ida pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando un par de brazos se aferraban a uno de los suyos con fuerza, se giró para encontrarse con unos ojos color púrpura y una larga cabellera de un azul oscuro

-Oh vaya, no eres de por aquí cierto? jamás te había visto! -le decía animada la chica "oh genial, el efecto también pasara aquí" pensaba la rubia tratando de sonreír amablemente

-Si, acabo de mudarme el día de hoy

-En serio? si necesitas que alguien te enseñe la ciudad estaría encantada de hacerlo! -decía enérgicamente aquella joven. Mientras seguía el pasó de Haruka

-Gracias, lo pensaré -la rubia iba a comenzar a correr pero la chica colocó su mano sobre su vientre deteniendola. La chica terminó acorralando a Haruka contra una de las paredes de un edificio y se le acercó, poniendla un poco nerviosa- o-oye, que sucede?

-O puedo hacerte otro tipo de compañía... -aquella peliazul estaba demasiado cerca, más de lo que habían estado cualquier otra de las admiradoras de Haruka, estaba por decir algo cuando escuchó que la llamaban

-Haruka!

-Koan, debí suponer que no estarías tan lejos de Rubeus y Saphir -decía Kunzite que apretaba los puños

-Conoces a estos tipos? -preguntó confundida Koan

-Si, trabajo con ellos...

-Que perdida de tiempo! -la peliazul se separó de Haruka y la miró con una sonrisa un tanto cinica- así que Haruka, si te aburres de estos payasos de quinta nos encantaría tenerte en el circo Death Phantom.

-Death Phantom? -dijo Helios llamando la atención de los presentes- eso decía la camisa del tipo que retó a Haruka esta mañana

-Oye Mamoru, será mejor que no se quedne mucho tiempo de acuerdo? -decía un joven de ojos azul al igual que su cabello desde el vehiculo que había visto pasar Haruka hacia poco- Koan, deja tus juegos y vámonos

-Ese es el tipo de esta mañana! -gritó el conductor, Haruka reconoció la cabellera rojiza

-Quieres terminar las cosa como se deben? -preguntó la rubia sonriendo desafiante. Rubeus estaba por bajarse del auto pero fue detenido por su acompañante

-No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, Koan, sube de una vez

-Debo irme Haruka pero estoy segura de que nos veremos seguido -la chica trató de darle un beso en la mejilla a Haruka pero esta instintivamente se alejo. La peliazul sonrió y en un movimiento rápido posó sus labios sobre los de la Tenoh para separarse casi inmediatamente sorprendiendo a los que habían presenciado tal acción. Incluso Saphir y Rubeus parecían sorprendidos aún cuando ya la ayudaban a subir- bien, ya nos vamos?

El pelirojo aceleró dejando atrás a unos muy confundidos miembros del circo Dead Moon. Haruka no comprendía nada, jamás la habían besado nadie que no fuera su pareja y esta chica no tuvo la verguenza que la detuviera y simplemente lo hizo pero había otra cosa que no entendía. Esa chica en cierta parte le recordaba a Michiru lo cual era muy extraño. Pero mientras la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Jadeite se acercó a Kunzite y le susurró

-Olvida el plan, podemos usar esto. Michiru estará como loca si se entera quien besó a esta chica!

 **Gracias lectores por leer este cap y espero haya sido de su agrado! Trataré de no ausentarme (ahora si de verdad) y hacer más capítulos de este largo. Gracias por su review, dar follow/fav y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**

 **Buen inicio de semana aunque varios estan de vacaciones**

 _(Ah, los reviews los responderé en cuanto pueda pues estoy un poco presionado por mi trabajo pero tengan por seguro que responderé!)_


End file.
